


Left and Right

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, might get kinda angsty possibly, might go up in rating idk ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is a time of awkward relationships, strange emotions, and finding yourself. It's a bit easier, however, when you have someone to hold your hand if ever you should falter. The occasional exploding invention helps mix it up a bit, too..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left and Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is dedicated to Tumblr user Dannyfenton who said, and I quote:
> 
> "i want a good old highschool au of of them ok
> 
> all i want
> 
> stupid little turner and braniac neutron
> 
> come on it like writes itself
> 
> second hand friends from sheen carl chester and aj
> 
> TUTORING
> 
> someone pls just write one..... not that.. ive looked......."
> 
> and I was like "yea ok I could do this"
> 
> SO HERE YOU GO also ps Carl/Sheen/Chester/AJ/etc don't show up at first but they still exist and will show up eventually and they'll all be big nerds together I promise.
> 
> Ps whoops this is an AU so their teacher is a special guest star,,,,,,,,, can u guess who do u have a clue
> 
> anyways ENJOY!! this chapter is sort of sappy and sort of emo but i promise it gets better and more fluffy. i have so much fluff in mind. so much.

**01\. There Is A New Kid, And He Has Hair Shaped Like Food**

* * *

**  
**   


 

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was a crystal-clear blue, the animals were going about their merry way, the leaves of the trees were starting to turn golden, and Dimmsdale High School was back in session, much to the chagrin of the students it was holding for the year.

One such student was doodling on his math homework, reluctant to begin working on it quite yet, despite math being his next class. He preferred to doodle in this class - astronomy, his homeroom class - because this was one of the few classes where the teacher didn't really seem to care. He got reprimanded for sketching in his other classes (save for art class, of course.) He didn't think he was a very good artist, but he had a strong imagination, and it kept him doodling onwards.

The teacher took role call, his somewhat gravelly voice still catching as he struggled to remember this year's students' names.

"Timmy Turner?" He said, scanning the class for said pink-hatted teen, who stopped doodling for a moment to raise his hand and shout "Here!" before hunching back over his homework-turned-canvas.

The teacher nodded, scowling at the attendance sheet, struggling with the next name. Timmy snickered to himself, amused at the butchered pronunciations. He started to draw his professor on the margins, an angry face with a dark scribble for his messy hair, and he laughed at the silly expression he'd given the man. It looked almost as if he were yelling at a particularly nasty-looking polynomial.

Timmy didn't notice the teacher stop talking as the door creaked open. He didn't notice the exasperated-looking boy apologizing profusely for being late, nor when said boy asked if he were in the right class. He didn't notice when the teacher nodded and welcomed him.

He did notice, however, when the teacher began talking more loudly, bringing everyone's attention to the front of the class, leaning on his desk so as to let the unfamiliar face have the spotlight.

"Hello," the new kid said warily, his blue eyes scanning the class as if discerning whether or not anyone there was a threat. Apparently none of them seemed too intimidating, as the boy continued, nervously playing with his hair, which was done in a strange fashion that reminded Timmy of an ice-cream cone. He had to keep himself from snickering too loudly, and instead doodled a crude version of the new kid, drawing sprinkles and a cherry in his hair.

"I'm the new kid, Jimmy Neutron!" He said, making an exaggerated gesture of glee at the end of his introduction, clearly attempting to seem excited to be there (probably for the teacher's sake, though he didn't seem to care.)

"Hi, Jimmy," the entire class said in monotone unison, most not bothering to smile. Timmy did, though, seeing through the exaggerations. The new kid was clearly either in a bad mood, fairly nervous to be here, or potentially both. Timmy figured that the best he could do was actually look excited to meet him.

The new kid, Jimmy, smiled a bit back at him, the tension easing up just a tad once they made eye contact. Jimmy jumped when the teacher yawned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell them a bit about yourself, Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded nervously, before adopting a proud stance. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I moved here from Retroville, I have a pet dog - he's a robot, I made him myself - named Goddard, I like to invent things... I'm a good student, I'm a certified genius, and I like video games, though I don't play them much."

Most of the class stopped paying attention the moment "I'm a good student" came out of his mouth, but Timmy just smiled and nodded, continuing to listen to his introductory speech. He had a robot dog! He was apparently really smart! He liked video games! Timmy wondered if he liked any certain kind of video game, or if he was a fan of them all. What about movies? Did he like horror movies, too?

The teacher bobbed his head, indicating this was a good enough introduction. He cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention again.

"Now, class," he said, gesturing to the gaggle of students, "Since Jimmy here doesn't know anyone, let's all say our names, what our favorite subject is, and one interesting fact about ourselves."

The entire class, Timmy included, groaned loudly. These stupid introductory games never really helped anyone remember each other, they just made everyone feel awkward about themselves. At least, they did to Timmy.

"I'll start. I'm Dan, I like astronomy - obviously - and I have a pet dog. It isn't a robot one, though, so I guess Jimmy has me beat there." He nodded to the kid in the first seat of the front row.

"I'm John, I like biology, uhh.. I have an uncle who owns a toothpaste factory."

"I'm Mary, I love English, I collect vintage and antique cameras."

"Alice. I like lunch. ("Lunch isn't a subject!" The professor interjected.) I can bend my knees backwards."

"I'm Frederick, I like gym, but I'm not very good at it. I was born in Paris."

Timmy flinched. He hadn't been paying attention, and he was next! Ack, what was interesting about him?

"Uhh," he said, trying to stall. "I'm Timmy, I like art, and... I used to have pet goldfish!"

He mentally slapped himself. Goldfish? This kid had a robot dog! That wasn't an interesting fact at all. He sighed, turning back to his drawing and drowning out the rest of the introductions, instead opting to doodle fish all over the remainder of his math work, which probably was not going to be finished before the end of class. He sighed.

He shivered a bit, half because the classroom was freezing, but half because all he'd managed to do was upset himself. He missed his goldfish. His memory was hazy when it came to dealings with them, but he remembered having fun when they were around, even on days when he had to deal with stress and sadness. Now that they were gone - and now that his best friends had moved away and had to go to other schools - he was alone, somewhat bitterly so, and all he really had to comfort him was his drawings. His friends hadn't even moved that far away - he saw them on weekends - but he didn't ever see them during the school week, and it made Timmy pretty upset that he didn't have anyone to talk to anymore.

Growing up was hard.

He was too busy mulling over his loneliness to notice that everyone had stopped introducing themselves, and that Prof. Dan had sent Jimmy to the previously empty seat next to him. At least, he hadn't noticed, that is, until the new kid leaned over and stared at his artwork.

Timmy jumped at the realization someone was watching him. He turned to face the inquisitive Jimmy, shielding his artwork from prying eyes, glaring the new kid in the face. "Do you mind?" He said, annoyed. Just because this kid was new didn't mean he could just-

"Sorry, sorry. That was rude of me," Jimmy said, turning to look at his own pencil, turning it over in his hands. "Your drawings are really good, though."

"Thanks," Timmy said curtly, sketching a small dinosaur next to his name. "It's just doodles, but it's okay, I guess."

Jimmy chuckled. "You don't need to be so modest. I think they're great! They're very aesthetically pleasing, and you have a pretty good grasp on construction and anatomy, it comes through even though your drawings have a high level of stylization. Say what you want, but objectively, they're very nice."

Timmy looked at him, confused. "Uh.. What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Dude, art is supposed to be... subjective." He bit his lip. Was that the right word? He was pretty sure. "You're supposed to look at it and think that it's nice, or think that it's cool, or scary, or whatever. That's what makes art good."

"Well," Jimmy said, leaning over to get a better look, to Timmy's dismay. "That drawing of me with sprinkles in my hair is kinda cute, does that count?" He nodded at the paper. "And that drawing of the teacher is pretty comical. He looks like he's really upset about factoring those trinomials."

Timmy smirked a bit, trying not to let Jimmy see. "Well, wouldn't you be? Math is gross!"

Jimmy snorted. "Please! Trinomials are easy. I start having trouble at seventh-degree polynomials, but I can still work with them."

There was a sigh from Timmy as he stared at his paper. "Lucky," he mumbled, hoping Jimmy wouldn't hear. "I can't even multiply basic stuff without counting on my fingers or singing a song to remember how many times things go into each other."

"Well, I can't draw very well at all, if it makes you feel better. I can measure and make graphs, I can draft blueprints for when I want to build something, but I can't draw people or animals or anything. I understand their skeletal and muscular structures just fine, but I can't put it together very well. It doesn't ever look right."

It was impossible for Timmy not to smile now. "Well, you just gotta have a knack for it, I guess. It's hard, putting your imagination on paper, but if you practice, you can get really good at it."

"The same thing goes for mathematics, you know," Jimmy said with a smile, stretching in his chair. "No one is ever born with the skill to execute complex equations in their head. Maybe they have a brain that makes it easier, but they have to start somewhere. Learning the inner workings of mathematical concepts takes a lot of time, effort, and diligence, so I guess I can understand how it would be a similar concept for more artistic endeavors." He stopped for a moment, pulling out a clean sheet of notebook paper. "Have you ever tried making a Sierpinski triangle?"

"Sounds like math, so... No."

Jimmy carefully drew a large triangle on his paper, then drawing another triangle upside-down in the middle. "It's a fractal," he said, handing the paper to Timmy. "To add more iterations, you draw more upside-down triangles like the first, trying to fill the rest of the space - but you can't ever draw inside an upside-down triangle you've already drawn, and the points have to touch the middle of the sides of the ones around them. It's a fairly basic fractal, but maybe you'll like it."

"Thanks," Timmy said, trying it for himself by filling in the next set of triangles. After a few iterations, it started getting difficult to add more triangles. "It's kinda crazy looking," he said, handing his finished triangle to Jimmy.

"It's math!" Jimmy said, looking enthusiastic. "It's a self-similar, attractive-fixed set, which basically means you can make it any size you want and it will always do the same exact thing."

"Well, why wouldn't it? No matter what size you make the triangle, you can always draw more triangles inside it."

Jimmy beamed. "Exactly! It works like that in math, too! No matter how you apply the Sierpinski triangle operation, it always will behave the same way, and you'll always be able to construct the fractal, no matter what variables you use."

"That's pretty nifty," Timmy said, drawing a tiny version of the triangle fractal on his math paper. He frowned, realizing he hadn't actually worked on it at all.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, puzzled by the sudden change in demeanor.

"That triangle is cool, but I'm still no good at math. This paper is due next period..." He sighed. "Maybe you're a math whiz, but I'm just an average student who doesn't understand this stuff at all."

Jimmy shrugged, looking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. "Maybe I can help you?" he said with a smile, bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them so as to have a more comfortable position to see Timmy's paper. "I made you sit through my little lecture about fractals, so I think I can at least help you with your homework to make up for it."

Timmy smiled. "Really? Thanks so much!"

"Of course!" Jimmy said with a sheepish smile. "What are friends for, right?"


End file.
